Is it love? Disney Knows
by MusicalLife17
Summary: A Series of Songfics about Harry Potter characters set to Disney songs. Just a random thought after listening to my ipod. just doing this for fun so please be nice. Review & tell me what you think...and any suggestions. Disclaimer & Chapter info inside.
1. Beauty and the Beast

**A/NL Hi all. Ok, So I'll explain the idea behind this. I was listening to my Ipod the other day and all these random Disney songs came on. So I suddenly have this idea that all the songs I heard, matched some sort of pairing from Harry Potter. So I came up with the idea of matching scenes and scenarios invloving the characters, with songs from various Disney movies and productions. **

**Just a heads up, some might involve a couple of my OC characters. The stories that they are from are not yet posted but will be in time. Please let me know if you have any suggestions on song ideas or couple ideas...Im just doing this for fun lol.**

**Alright, this one includes one of my OC's, Sarah Rennings and is set to 'Beauty and the Beast' from the classic Disney movie (and my fave!) 'Beauty and the Beast.'**

**Feel free to REVIEW but please, no flames... as i said this is just for fun.**

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own Harry Potter or anything from Beauty and the Beast. They belong to JK ROwling and Walt Disney. I do own Sarah Rennings though, she is all mine...SO ENJOY!**

Sarah took one last look in the mirror. She smoothed out the beautiful, flowing dress she was wearing. Her red hair fell in curls down her back. Her bright green eyes shone through the mask that was adorned on her face. She took a deep breath and started walking down the stairs.

Her friends were standing at the end of the stairwell, each looking pretty damn good. Nothing like a masquerade ball to get people to dress up and have fun.

_**Tale as old as time.**_

"Sarah, you look amazing!" Hermione gushed. She was standing arm-in-arm with Ron, who was at least who was at least wearing better dress robes this time. Harry and Ginny were right beside them.

"Shall we?" Harry asked.

_**True as it can be**_

The great hall looked breathtaking. It was if Dumbledore had taken entire night sky and used it to fill the room. All the students were dressed magnificently, each with a mask of some kind to hide their identity.

_**Barely even friends**_

Sarah stood in the corner with her friends. A few couples were dancing gracefully around them. She was about to find somewhere to sit when she heard a voice behind her.

"May I have this dance?" they said. Sarah turned around and found herself staring into a pair of stormy, grey eyes. She knew those eyes all too well…they could belong to only one person.

_**Then somebody bends, unexpectedly**_

Sarah was hesitant. Then, unexpectedly, he bowed and offered his hand, causing his hair fell into his eyes.

_**Just a little change**_

Sarah smiled and took his hand as he lead her out onto the dance floor.

_**Small to say the least**_

Those looking on were whispering to one another, curious as to whom this mysterious boy was that she was dancing with. The two of them couldn't help but smile, they honestly didn't have a clue.

_**Both a little scared**_

_**Neither one prepared**_

He took his hand and placed in on her waist, pulling her close to him. Slowly, they began to dance, one foot after the other. Sarah was amazed as to how unexpectedly graceful he was…he didn't step of her feet once.

_**Beauty and the Beast**_

Everyone around them slowly started to disappear from view. It was as if they were the only two dancing. Pretty soon, most couples stopped to watch the beautiful display, and try and figure out who it was behind the mask.

_**Ever just the same**_

"They honestly don't have a clue, do they?" he asked her. Sarah giggled.

"no, I don't think they do." She said.

_**Ever a surprise**_

"I'm surprised you asked me to dance." Sarah said.

"Really?" he asked. Sarah nodded. "Why would I miss a chance to dance with a beautiful young woman, such as you?"

_**Ever as before**_

"Because it's not how it's meant to be." Sarah replied sadly, looking to the ground. His smirk faded and he lifted her chin.

"I believe it's time for a change." He told her.

_**Ever just as sure**_

_**As the sun will rise**_

Sarah smiled once again. He spun her around before putting his hands on her waist and lifting her up into the air.

_**Tale as old as time**_

"I wonder who he is." Ginny said as they watched the two on the dance floor.

"I have no idea." Harry said.

_**Tune as old as song**_

"maybe we should show them." Sarah suggested. He looked hesitant, doubting whether he should. Sarah put her hand on his cheek reassuringly. He smiled weakly at her.

_**Bittersweet and strange**_

Sarah smiled and lifted the mask away from her eyes, throwing it aside. She smiled at him, encouraging his to do the same.

_**Finding you can change**_

After a few minutes, he smiled and pulled his off, finally revealing who he was.

_**Learning you were wrong**_

Gasps and shocked whispers were heard. After all, Sarah Rennings, best friend of Harry Potter, was dancing with their sworn enemy, Draco Malfoy.

_**Certain as the sun**_

"I was thinking…" Sarah started.

"yes?" Draco wondered.

_**Rising in the east**_

"Will things be different now…or will they just go back to normal?"

"That is up to you." Draco told her.

_**Tale as old as time**_

"What about…everyone?" she asked.

_**Song as old as rhyme**_

"who cares about them?…it's about us." Draco said.

_**Beauty and the Beast**_

"so there's an 'us' now?" Sarah questioned. Draco smirked at her.

"only if you want there to be."

They began to dance slower as the song was coming to an end. Still holding each other close, staring deep into each other's eyes.

_**Tale as old as time**_

Draco twirled her around before pulling her close to him once again as the song finished. There was a silence before the other couples around them began clapping softly as they made their way back onto the floor.

_**Song as old as rhyme**_

"wanna go for a walk?" Draco asked, holding his arm out. Sarah smiled and took it graciously. They walked out on to the balcony. The stars in the sky were just as beautiful as they were inside. Sarah rested her hands on the balcony, staring out at the view in front of them.

Draco looked over at her. She looked incredibly beautiful in the moonlight. He placed her hand gently on hers. Sarah looked down at their hands then back at him and smiled.

Draco smiled back at her, not his usual cocky smirk, but actually smiled. Both then noticed that their faces were mere inches apart. He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers.

_**Beauty and the Beast**_


	2. A Whole New World

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Harry Potter or Aladdin. That belongs to JK Rowling and Disney. So please don't sue.**

**REVIEW and let me know if you have any suggestions on Pairings or songs :)**

**Story: **Normal **Harry: Bold ****Ginny: **_Italics _**Both: **_**bold italics**_

The moon had cast a shadow over The Burrow. The Summer breeze whistled through the leaves as each member of the Weasley family slept soundly in their beds. Well...all but one. Ginny Weasley couldn't sleep. The only thing on her mind was Harry. It had been two long weeks with nothing but a letter that was delivered every couple of days by Hedwig. Ginny could never hide her excitement every time she saw the beautiful white owl flying towards their house.

Her thoughts were filled with visions of them together. She missed him terribly whenever they were apart. But within a couple of days, they would be together once more when he arrived to leave for another year at Hogwarts. A sound was heard from outside her bedroom window. Quietly, Ginny got out of bed and walked over to the window. Outside, with his broomstick in his hand, was Harry.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" Ginny asked in amazement. She prayed to god that none of her family woke up. Her parents all loved Harry, as if he was their own, and were more than happy when he and Ginny began dating in her fifth year, even if Ron took a little longer to get used to the idea of his sister and his best friend together.

"I just got here. I wanted to know if you wanna go for a ride." Harry asked.

"Now?" she asked. Harry shrugged his shoulders and nodded. Ginny smiled.

"Give me a second." She whispered. She raced over to her closet and got dressed before going back to the window.

Carefully and quietly, she slipped down and landed safely in Harry's arms. Harry mounted his broomstick and Ginny sat in front of him, her hands held the broomstick tight. Harry placed his arms by Ginny's sides and held onto the broom. In a matter of moments, they kicked off the ground and were off.

**I can show you the world**

**Shining, shimmering, splendid**

**Tell me, princess, now when did**

**You last let your heart** **decide?**

They flew high above the Burrow, into the sky. It was true that everything looked so different from up high, the couple knew that from years of playing Quidditch.

**I can open your eyes**

**Take you wonder by wonder**

**Over, sideways and under**

**On a magic carpet ride**

**A whole new world**

**A new fantastic point of view**

**No one to tell us no**

**Or where to go**

**Or say we're only dreaming**

_A whole new world_

_A dazzling place I never knew_

_But when I'm way up here_

_It's crystal clear_

_That now I'm in a whole new world with you_

**Now I'm in a whole new world with you**

They were now somewhere in London. The bright lights of the city looked incredible as they zoomed past, careful not to be seen. They flew past Big Ben just as the clock chimed midnight.

_Unbelievable sights_

_Indescribable feeling_

_Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling_

_Through an endless diamond sky_

_A whole new world_

**Don't you dare close your eyes**

_A hundred thousand things to see_

**Hold your breath - it gets better**

_I'm like a shooting star_

_I've come so far_

_I can't go back to where I used to be_

Leaving the city lights far behind them, they arrived back into the peaceful countryside. Below them was a vast lake, glimmering with the light of the moon and stars. Harry moved the broomstick lower till they were almost touching the water. Ginny smiled and reached over, letting the cool water glide through her fingertips.

**A whole new world**

_Every turn a surprise_

**With new horizons to pursue**

_Every moment red-letter_

_**I'll chase them anywhere**_

_**There's time to spare**_

_**Let me share this whole new world with you**_

Finally they arrived back at the Burrow and landed on the roof. Harry took Ginny's hand and helped her off before the two sat on the roof together, watching the sunset. In a few short hours the entire house will be wide awake and bustling around to get ready for the new school year. But for now, both Ginny and Harry were happy just to sit and watch the whole new world surrounding them.

_**A whole new world**_

_**That's where we'll be**_

**A thrilling chase**

_A wondrous place_

_**For you and me**_


	3. If I can't Love her

**A/N: Hi everyone. I can't believe that I've forgotten to do this twice. I wish to thank xActDanceWritex , my wonderful PIC (Partner in Crime) She helps me so much on my stories and I would be lost without her.**

**Ok, so this song is from Beauty and the Beast, but not the Movie. It's actually from the stage version, which is magnificent! I love this song and thought it fitted perfectly with the whole Remus/Tonks drama... I LOVE THIS PAIRING BY THE WAY.....**

**So here's my next songfic...Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything; The song, Beauty and the Beast, or the characters from Harry Potter. I f I did I wouldnt be sitting here would I?**

Remus Lupin sat outside number 12 Grimmauld Place alone with his thoughts. The house had grown increasingly busy since it was named headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. Not that Remus minded much. He enjoyed the fact that those that were closest to are cared about were all so close to him. He enjoyed his long talks with Harry about...well, anything. He often stayed up late reminicsing about the days of the Marauders with Sirius. But sometimes it was nice to get away from everything and just think.

_CRASH!_

The sound of the coffee table falling over inside brought him away from his thoughts. Although, this wasn't at all out of the ordinary. Especially when you have a clumsy metamorphagus practically living there.

"Sorry Molly." Remus heard Tonks shout out. He shook his head and laughed quietly to himself. With Nymphadora Tonks around, there was never a dull moment. She was a gifted witch and Auror, although definately the most clumsiest people Remus had ever known.

The smile soon faded away from his face. That's the reason why he needed to get out and think...because of her. Truth was that over time, Remus and Tonks had grown closer. But that was the problem. They had grown too close. Tonks had made it quite clear, on more than one occasion, that she had feelings for Remus. But each time she told him...he kept pushing her further and further away.

_And in my twisted face  
There's not the slightest trace  
Of anything that even hints of kindness  
And from my tortured shape  
No comfort, no escape  
I see, but deep within is utter blindness_

It wasnt that he didnt care for her. He did...probably more than he should have. Remus would spend hours on end trying to convince himself that he didnt love Tonks. But no matter how hard he tried to deny it...he couldnt. He loved her, just as much as she loved him. Probably more. But in his mind there was no chance that they could ever be together.

_Hopeless  
As my dream dies  
As the time flies  
Love a lost illusion  
Helpless  
Unforgiven  
Cold and driven  
To this sad conclusion_

He couldnt understand why. Why did she chose him? Why did it have to be him that she wanted? Remus understood that you cant help who you fall in love with, but that didnt help the situation. Tonks was a bright, beautiful young woman who could have had any man she wanted, yet she chose him.

_No beauty could move me  
No goodness improve me  
No power on earth, if I can't love her  
No passion could reach me  
No lesson could teach me  
How I could have love her and made her love me too  
If I can't love her, then who?_

In his mind, he was far too old for her. She was a young, vibrant 23 year old, while he was a grey and weary 36 year old. But it wasn't just age that stood in their way. Remus was always concerned about his 'problem.' The fact that she didnt care about him being a werewolf astounded him. He had expected her to never want to see him again, but she didn't.

One of the many problems of being a werewolf meant that Remus was often made an outcast. By being with him, Tonkswould be giving up her life and would be forced into exile. He couldnt hold down a job which made him less well off than some people. The last proper job he had, was the teaching position he had in Hogwarts a few years back, and even then people were afraid of him. How could he ever provide for her properly if he couldnt keep a job.

_Long ago I should have seen  
All the things I could have been  
Careless and unthinking, I moved onward  
No pain could be deeper  
No life could be cheaper  
No point anymore, if I can't love her_

What if something ever happened to her? Remus knew that he would never be able to forgive himself if he knew he was to blame. It was so easy for him to forget his potion and hurt anything or anyone he came across...and that would mean her. He couldn't do that...he refused. There was only one option...he had to keep his feelings to himself and push her away...for her own good.

_No spirit could win me  
No hope left within me  
Hope I could have loved her and that she'd set me free  
But it's not to be  
If I can't love her  
Let the world be done with me._


	4. Stories

**A/N: Hi everyone. Ok so here's another of my Harry Potter/Disney Songfics, which I hope you will enjoy. However, ****I need to explain this one a little bit.**

**The main character in this is my other OC, Rielle West. She will appear in another one of my upcoming Harry Potter fics, that is presently untitled.**

**The song I used for this is 'Stories' from 'Beauty and the Beast: An Enchanted Christmas.' So I hope you like it. Please READ AND REVIEW, but please, no flames, I'm only doing this for fun.**

**I don't own any of this, except for the character, Rielle West and the plot idea. All other characters belong to JK Rowling and the actual Song belings to Disney, i think, I only changed some of the words around.**

Rielle West sat down in the rocking chair that was moved into the spare room. In her arms, she held her tiny little Godson, orphaned only a week ago. Silent tears fell down her cheeks as she watched him. His messy jet black hair, reminding her of his father, James, who grew up to be like a brother to Rielle. His beautiful green eyes, a gift from his mother, Lily, her best friend. And the scar left on his head, as a constant reminder of their love for him and what happened that terrible night.

Rielle's entire world had fallen down around her that night. She lost two of her best friends, almost lost her Harry...and she lost the love of her life, framed for their murder; A crime that she knew he didn't commit. Of course, she still had Remus, her other best friend who knew exactly what she was going through. Remus had been a constant pillar of strength to Rielle. He had spent a lot of his time at her place, making sure the two were alright and looking after Harry when Rielle needed rest. But who she was really worried about...was Harry.

_When I get to know him  
I'll find more things to say  
One day I will reach him  
There has to be a way_

The poor thing had lost both his parents in one night and would never get to know what wonderful people they were. In the beginning, when Dumbledore had told her that Lily and James had left their son in Sirius...well, her custody, she wasn't sure if she could handle it. She never wanted to replace Lily and James. Butthen she found out that Harry had been taken to live with Lily's sister and her family. Growing up next door to Lily, Rielle knew how Petunia felt about their kind. She would raise him without the knowledge about his parents, and that was one thing Rielle wouldn't stand for.

The had to be a way for Rielle to tell Harry about his parents. Of course, she would explain everything in time, about their days at Hogwarts, and The Marauders. But right now, he was just a baby. There had to be a way to let him know how much they loved him.

_Everyone needs someone  
He must need someone, too!  
He won't get to know them better  
So Here's what I will do_

Rielle looked down at the tiny child in her arms to find that he was sleeping. She smiled and carefully got up and walked over to his cradle. She kissed his forehead before gently putting him down to sleep. she made sure he was comfortable bedfore leaving the room. On the side of the cradle, she had put a picture of Lily and James, as if to watch over him.

She sat down on her bed with a large leather bound book. Scattered around her, were copies of various photographs of The Marauders and Lily and James, both wizarding and muggle ones (Seeing how Lily was muggleborn and Rielle was half, they had both), she set to work. A knock at her door brought her out of her daze. She looked up to see Remus standing in the doorway, two mugs of coffee in his hands.

"Elle, I thought you could use this." He said, walking over and handing her a mug. Rielle smiled, in thanks for the coffee and at the sound of the nickname Remus had for her back at school.

"What are you doing?" he asked. Rielle smiled again as she explained what she was doing. Rielle decided to create a storybook, to read to Hary about all their adventures at Hogwarts, changed around a little to suit a child.

_I'll read him stories  
From picture books  
All filled with wonder  
Magic worlds where the impossible  
Becomes the everyday  
We'll find a mountain-top  
And some moon-beams to slid under  
I'll lead, because I know the way!_

"Ri!" Two year old Harry Potter cried out. Rielle soon appeared in the doorway.

" What are you still doing up, little one?" she wondered. Harry smiled innocently.

"Story!" he giggled. Rielle laughed. Harry smiled and reached over, pointing to his book from the table beside him. Rielle smiled, grabbed the book and sat on the chair beside the cradle.

"It was a beautiful winters day at Hogwarts, and the snow covered the entire castle grounds." she read. "On this particular day, the three Princes of Gryffindor were out playing in the snow..."

_So much to discover  
I do it all the time  
I could live inside right pages  
Where the words all rhyme_

"Aunty Ri!" four year old Harry Potter cried out from is bed. Rielle soon appeared in the doorway. Her arms crossed and an amused look on her face.

"I thought you sre supposed to be asleep, young man." she said. Harry smiled innocently.

"You didn't read me a story!" he said.

"You're right. I didn't, how silly of me to forget." Rielle laughed. Harry smiled and reached over, grabbing his book from the table beside him. Rielle smiled and sat on the edge of the bed, with Harry cuddling closer to her.

"You must help them!" Prince Prongs shouted bravely, charging his trusty sword in the air. "We must rescue the Princesses from the dreaded clutches of the evil Dragon, Snivillus." She read. Harry laughed, he always loved hearing about the daring princes venturing forth to save Princess Lily and Princess Rielle from the evil dragon.

_We will slay the dragons  
I'll still follow him around  
And he'll smile  
Yes, he'll smile  
As his dreams leave the ground!_

"What story tonight?" Rielle wondered, tucking a six year old Harry into bed. Harry smiled a big toothy grin, having lost one of his front teeth at dinner that night before. At this age, Harry was beginning to understand that the characters in these stories were based on real people, be it his parents, Rielle or his 'Uncle Remus'.

"The one with the sunken treasure!" He said happily. Rielle smiled and turned to the right page. Harry smiled as he gazed upon the moving picture of his father catching the golden snitch.

" 'The mystical golden snitch has been lost in the black lake.' His royal highness, King Albus declared." Rielle read. "I ask that our most daring and beloved warriors to venture forth and bring it back." Harry's eyes scanned the page as he listened of the tretcherous journey the princes faced, reclaiming the golden snitch from the depths of the black lake. They were fortunate though, and succeeded in their quest, with the help of a certain red-headed mermaid.

_Stories and stories__  
About mermaids, kings and sunken treasure  
Magic worlds where the impossible  
Becomes the everyday_

_I know a tiny place  
Just a dot,  
Too small to measure  
I'll take him there, I know the way!_

"The heroes each found something they never knew they had." 10 year old Harry read. Rielle sat quietly on the edge of the bed, listening to her beloved Godson read.

"Prince Prongs found the love of the fair maiden whom he gave his heart and soul. Prince Padfoot found a real home with a real family who loved him. And Prince Moony found acceptance and love from all those around him." Harry said, closing the cover of the book. Rielle smiled.

"Do you believe in these stories, Ri?" Harry asked. Rielle looked at him surprised.

"I know they're real, but do you believe that this kind of thing can happen? Overcoming your deepest fears?" The boy asked. Rielle smiled.

"I do, Harry. But the important thing is, do you?" Rielle wondered. Harry thought about it for a second then smiled.

"Yeah, I do."

_Stories about heroes  
Who overcame  
Their deepest sorrows  
They'll put hope into his heart again  
To cherish everyday_

Rielle West walked past her Godson's bedroom. 13 year old Harry Potter was packing his last minute belongings, ready to go to Hogwarts the next day.

"Goodnight, love." Rielle said, walking to her room.

"Ri?" Harry called out. Rielle stopped and walked back.

"Yes Harry?" she asked. Harry searched through his trunk and pulled out an old leather book.

"Can you read me a story?" he asked.

_He'll find a better world  
And the strength to face tomorrow  
I'm sure that when he knows the way  
He'll want to stay..._


	5. I won't say I'm in love

**A/N: Hey everyone... first off I would like to thank Jokergirl who gave me so many great ideas for upcoming oneshots.**

**This one is from the song "I won't say (I'm in love)" from Disney's 'Hercules', and is focusing on the wonderful Lily Evans. Might I just add that I love Lily and James. They are such an amazing paring and I love them to bits...I now feel that I haven't done them justice with this oneshot.**

**This seems a little rushed to me. If you can think of any improvements, let me know and I'll take it down and repost it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own much of this. I only own Rielle West, she belongs to me. Everything else either belongs to JK Rowling or Disney.**

Normal: Story **Bold: Lily** _Italics: Rielle_

Autumn is a beautiful season. Leave were constantly falling and covering every inch of the castle grounds. The time between classes were the perfect oppertunities to go outside and enjoy the weather. Some students would relax for a while and perhaps take a stroll in the leaves. Others preferred to sit and talk without the preassure of working. But for the Marauders, it meant a chance to go outside and play in the leaves.

On this particular day, Lily Evans and Rielle West were sitting outside finishing their potions essays. Rielle finished scribbling on her parchment before tossing her quill aside in frustration.

"That's it. I'm taking a break." she said, rubbing her wrist. But her friend wasn't listening. She looked up and found Lily looking straight ahead. Rielle leaned over and began waving her hand in front of her eyes.

"Lily...earth to Lily Evans...OI!" she said. After a few minutes Lily finally snapped out of her daze.

"Huh? What?" the redhead asked. Rielle laughed.

"What's got you so out of it?" She wondered. Lily shrugged her shoulders and began staring off into space again. This time Rielle followed her gaze. She found Lily staring at a large moving pile of leaves. Rielle laughed as three heads popped out of the leaves. That three soon became four as James and Sirius managed to convince Remus to leave his book and go have some fun.

Sirius laughed as he pushed the other three over into the leaves. He looked up and saw the girls looking at them. He smiled and waved at Rielle. Rielle waved back and blew him a kiss. Sirius smiled and pretended to catch it when all of a sudden, James pulled him to the ground, which, of course, began a full on wrestling match between the two of them.

"How do you do it?" Lily wondered. Rielle, who was still laughing, turned to her best friend.

"Do what?" She asked.

"How do you put up with them for so long? I never could understand how you could be friends with them. Then you started dating Black and everything. I just wanted to know how you do it?" Lily asked. Rielle shrugged her shoulders.

"They're not that bad, Lils." She said. " They have grown up a lot."

"But there must have been something that you did. You convinced Black to put an end to his womanizing ways and date you...and you've been together three years now!" Lily said.

"I guess it's because I love him...and he loves me. Love does funny things to people." Rielle said. Lily nodded and returned her attention to the group. She was now payng particularly close attention to one James Potter. Rielle noticed this and smiled knowingly to herself before looking at her book uninterestedly.

"He's grown up more than any of them." she said. Lily turned and looked at her.

"Who?" she asked. Rielle rolled her eyes.

"James. I saw you looking at him...and don't even bother trying to deny it." she laughed, turning the page of her book. Lily looked at her hands.

"I guess." she said quietly. Rielle smirked to herself.

"I also know that you love him." she said. Lily's head snapped up as she glared at her best friend.

"I do not love James!" she said a little too loudly. Rielle rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on Lily. You don't insult him, you're constantly looking at him whenever you think he's not looking. You call him by his first name, You're going to more and more Quidditch matches..."

"You play Quidditch too! Besides it's called Team Sprirt." Lily interrupted. Rielle laughed.

"Face it, Lils. You're madly in love with the guy." She said. Lily folded her arms in frustration.

"You're crazy." she said.

"Maybe I am. But guess what?...so are you. You wanna know why?" Rielle wondered.

"Enlighten me." Lily said. Rielle smirked.

"Because people do crazy things...when they're in love." she said. Lily got up and stood by the tree. The Marauders looked like they were having so much fun. Rielle's words kept replaying over and over in her head. Did she love James? It wasn't long ago since she vowed that she would rather date the giant squid than him...but did she mean it?

**If there's a prize for rotten judgement**

**I guess I've already won that**

**No man is worth the aggravation**

**That's ancient history, been there, done that.**

_Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'_

_He's the Earth and heaven to you_

_Try to keep it hidden_

_Honey, I can see right through you_

_Girl, ya can't conceal it_

_I know how ya feel and_

_Who you're thinking of_

No. There was no chance of it. She couldn't possibly love James Potter. He was so arrogant and annoying and was always so full of himself that it drove Lily insane for the last seven years.

**No chance, no way**

**I won't say it, no, no**

Although, Rielle was right. He had matured a lot. He hardly ever asked her out on a daily basis like he used to. He always called her by her first name instead of simple 'Evans'. And there were certain things to him that were starting to come through now that his head deflated a little. After all, Dumbledore made him Head Boy this year! Either the old man had officially lost his mind (Lily highly doubted it.) or James was actally a real person behind the facade she was usued to seeing.

_You swoon, you sigh_

_why deny it, uh-oh_

**It's too cliché**

**I won't say I'm in love**

Lily sighed to herself and started picked up her books and put everything into her bag. She took another glance t the four playing in the leaves before turning to her friend.

"You coming?" She asked. Rielle nodded and packed everything up. When Lily wasn't looking, she turned and silently told Sirius where they were headed. The two walked back over to the common room. The Gryffindor common room was virtually empty. Sighing, the two girls put their things aside and sat on the couches in front of the fire.

"So what's the big deal with liking James?" Rielle wondered. Lily sighed.

"So many things." she said.

"Like what?"

"Think about it. I spent so many years hating him and now all that's suppsed to change because I might have feelings for him?" Lily wondered. Rielle rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Denying it is only going to make you realize it more, Lilykins." She laughed.

**I thought my heart had learned its lesson**

**It feels so good when you start out**

**My head is screaming get a grip, girl**

**Unless you're dying to cry your heart out**

**Oh**

_You keep on denying_

_Who you are and how you're feeling_

_Baby, I'm not buying_

_Hon, I saw ya hit the ceiling_

_Face it like a grown-up_

_When ya gonna own up_

_That ya got, got, got it bad_

**No chance, now way**

**I won't say it, no, no**

The portrait door opened and the sounds of laughter could be heard as the four Marauders walked into the common room.

"What did we tell you, Moony. Playing in the leaves is fun." James said, attempting to pull a leaf from his hair. Remus sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Alright James, you were right....I never thought I would ever hear myself say those words ever." he said. Sirius smiled and made his way over to Rielle. He kissed her lips before sitting next to her on the couch.

"Miss me?" he wondered, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Rielle laughed.

"Of course, because my day isn't complete without you with me every two seconds." she said.

"Glad you're finally starting to see reason." Sirius laughed. James finally managed to get rid of the leaf and walked over to one of the couches and sat down.

"Hi Lily." He said. Lily looked up at him. There was nothing else to it. No 'Will you go out with me Evans?' or 'Come on, Evans you know you want me.' . Just a simple Hi.

"Hi James." she said. James smiled at her and turned his gaze towards the fire. Lily felt her cheeks grow warm...but not from the fire. She grinned as she looked at him...something that didn't go unnoticed by a certain brunette.

_Give up, give in_

_Check the grin you're in love_

Lily quickly snapped out of her liyyle dream and looked at her friend, shooting a warning glance. She sighed in frustration and got of the couch, and stormed over to the dormitories.

**This scene won't play,**

**I won't say I'm in love**

"What's with her?" Sirius asked. Rielle shrugged.

"She's just having a little trouble coming to terms with reality." she said, looking at James.

_You're doin flips read my lips_

_You're in love_

Lily sighed and rested her back against the wall. Why did she react like that? Shhe shouldn't have reacted like that. All he did was say hi and smile.

**You're way off base**

**I won't say it**

**Get off my case**

**I won't say it**

_Girl, don't be proud_

_It's O.K. you're in love_

Lily glanced over at the group again and sighed. You know maybe...just maybe... Rielle was right. If he really had changed, then perhaps what she could be feeling was real. Afterall, Rielle managed to change Sirius Black, infamous player of Hogwarts, and he was a pretty decent guy...although Lily would never tell him that.

**Oh**

**At least out loud,**

**I won't say I'm in love**


	6. Part of Your World

Nymphadora Tonks sat outside on the front steps of Grimmauld Place one Autumn day. The fresh breeze blew past her as she twirled a bright orange leaf between her fingers, changing her hair colour to match. Inside she could hear the sounds of laughter. It was clear that Her cousin was remembering the good old days.

Sirius Black was her favourite cousin in the entire world. Tonks used to loved it when he came home from Hogwarts to visit, and sometimes he brought friends with him. She loved all his friends... but there was one in particular that she felt really liked having her around.

Remus Lupin was a very quiet person, but very polite. He seemed like the last person Tonks would have imagined being friends with Sirius. She remembered one night when she was really little.

_-Flashback-_

_Tonks jumped out of bed, rubbing her eyes. She had a bad dream and couldn't bring herself to fall asleep again. . She quietly walked down the stairs and saw the beautiful flickering flames of the fire in their living room. But the place was empty. Her parents and Sirius must already been in bed. Sighing to herself, Tonks went and turned away._

_"Can't sleep?" a voice asked. Tonks spun around and saw Remus sitting on the couch with a book._

_"Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." he said kindly. Tonks smiled and walked over to him._

_"I didn't know anyone was in here." she said. "I thought everyone had gone to bed."_

_"They have. I just couldn't sleep." Remus said. "How come you're out of bed?" Tonks shrugged her shoulders and gazed at the flames. _

_"I couldn't sleep either." she said. She closed her eyes and within seconds, her hair matched the colour of the flames._

_"That really is amazing." Remus said. Tonks turned towards him._

_"What is?" she wondered._

_"You being an metamophagus...I've always wanted to meet one." Remus said. Tonks smiled._

_"So are you saying you're glad to have met me?" she wondered. Remus smiled and nodded._

_"Yes, I'm very glad to have met you, Nymphadora." he said. That last word made her face fall._

_"What's wrong?" Remus asked._

_"I hate when people call me Nymphadora...I prefer to be called Tonks... I hate the name Nymphadora." Tonks said, shuddering at the name. REmus laughed._

_"Well, personally I like the name Nymphadora." he said. Tonks looked up at his surprised._

_"You do?" she wondered. Remus nodded._

_"Yes. But why don't I call you something else....how about Dora?" he wondered. Tonks smiled brightly and nodded._

_"I like that." she said. Remus smiled._

_"Now, you should probably be getting some sleep." he said._

_"I don't know if I can. I had a bad dream." Tonks said shyly._

_"How about I read to you?" Remus offered. Tonks smiled again and nodded. Remus patted the seat next to him and she sat down. He opened the book he was reading and began to read to her._

_"Alright...Beauty and the Beast." he said, reading the title. Tonks smiled._

_"That's my favourite story." she said. Remus smiled._

_"Mine too." he said, although with a different reason behind it. Tonks probably loved it for the pure joy of a fairytale. Remus loved it because it gave a little glimmer of hope to those like him, that there could possibly be some hope for love for him in the world. But who could ever learn to love a beast?_

_After a while of reading, Remus heard the faint sound of snoring. He looked down and saw that Tonks was asleep next to him. he smiled and grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and wrapped it around her._

_"Goodnight Dora." he said._

_-End FLashback-_

**What would I give  
To live where you are?  
What would I pay  
To stay here beside you?  
What would I do to see you  
Smiling at me?**

Tonks smiled at the memory. Remus was one of the few people who really didn't mind having her around. Even though she was incredibly clumsy.

_-Flashback-_

_Tonks sat on the swing with her head in her hands crying. She had fallen over inside and smashed a vase. Although her mother tried to tell her that she asn't angry about it, Tonks ran out of the house and ran to the park. She felt like she wasn't good at anything, maybe it would have been better if she just lived at the park. she was brought out of her thoughts b the sounds of people calling her name._

_"Tonks!" she heard Sirius cry. "Tonks. Where are you kiddo?" she didn't want to him to find her. She just looked to the ground and tried to hide her face._

_"Dora! Dora, are you out here?" Remus yelled. She sighed as she heard the sound of running towards her._

_"Hey Tonks, why'd you run off?" Sirius asked, sitting down on the swing to her left. Tonks just shrugged._

_"I don't know. I figured if I left, I wouldn't be a hassle anymore." she said. Sirius looked over at Remus._

_"You think you're a hassle?" Remus wondered. Tonks nodded._

_"I'm just so clumsy. I can't get anything right." she said. Sirius wrapped his arm around her shoulder._

_"Honey, that's not true. We all love you and love having you around, right Moony?" he said. Remus nodded._

_"Of course. You're amazing Dora." he said._

_"Really?" Tonks wondered. Both Marauders nodded. Tonks smiled._

_"Thanks guys." she said._

_"Come on, let's get home." Sirius said. Tonks held their hands as they walked back to the house._

_-End Flashback-_

**Where would we walk?  
Where would we run?  
If we could stay all day in the sun?  
Just you and me  
And I could be  
Part of your world**

"Oi, Tonks! You coming in or not?" Sirius yelled out. Tonks rolled her eyes and got up.

"Coming Sirius!" she shouted. She walked inside as Molly Weasley was serving lunch. She smiled and sat down between her two favourite people in the world.

"You alright, Dora?" Remus asked. Tonks smiled.

"Never better." she said. Remus smiled and the all sat down for lunch.

**I don't know when  
I don't know how  
But I know something's starting right now  
One Day you'll see  
Some day we'll be  
Part of your world**


	7. Something There

**A/N: YAY! Another Songfic! lol. I've been typing bits and pieces here and there with these, while looking up so many different songs for ideas lol.**

**Ok, so this is 'Something There' from Disney's 'Beauty and the Beast," focusing on Ron and Hermione, with a little added Harry, Ginny and my OC, Sarah. Ok, so in this, it's probably towards the end of their 6th year. Harry and Ginny are already a couple, Sarah and Draco are no way near a couple yet, and Hermione and Ron are only just realizing their true feelings....ABOUT BLOODY TIME! lol.**

**I don't own any of the characters, except Sarah. The others belong to JK Rowling. I also don't own the song, that belongs to Disney, although I did change some of the lyrics to fit the story. so ENJOY and don't forget to REVIEW!**

Normal: Story and Harry. **Bold: Hermione. **_Italics: Ron. **bold italics: Ginny **_underlined: Sarah  **_Bold Italic Underlined: H/G/S_**

"I swear, Snape's cutting down the entire forest just to get the amount of parchment for all these essays." Sarah sighed, collapsing into a chair in the common room, with Hermione and Ginny a few steps behind her. The three of them had left lunch early to get a start on their essays.

"I know! Three rolls of parchment due in two days." Ginny said. Sarah looked up at her in disbelief.

"Three?! We have to do four!" she said. They could hear the sounds of laughter coming from the portrait door. They turned to see Harry and Ron coming in.

"What are you both so happy about?" Ginny wondered, as Harry leaned down and gave her a kiss.

"Stupid bloody Malfoy again. Defending your honor, Hermione." he said. Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Thank you Harry, but I still think it's better if you just ignore him." she said, leaning back against the couch.

"_I_ didn't do anything." Harry said, putting his hands up in defense. The girls looked at him confusedly, when he pointed to Ron.

"What did you do?" Sarah wondered. Ron shrugged.

"I was sick of him saying all that stuff about 'Mione. So I couldn't just stand around and do nothing, could I?" Ron explained. The three girls shook their heads.

"I just happened to have a couple of pieces of nosebleed noughat, that I was saving for Potions tomorrow, and it 'fell' into his lunch he was having." he said. "I'm sorry, 'Mione. I know you don't approve of us using that stuff...but I couldn't help it."

"No, Ron. I mean, that was very...sweet of you." Hermione said. The others all looked at her in shock. Did she really say that.

Harry looked at the other girls knowingly before he started setting up a game of wizards chess for Ron and himself. The girls settled down and started writing their essays...except for Hermione. Ron smiled weakly before heading over to Harry, bumping into Hermione on his way.

"Sorry." they both said. Without another word, Ron went and sat by Harry, and Hermione sat down and pulled out everything she needed for her work

Things had been a little weird lately. Normally, if Ron had done something like that, she would have yelled at him for at least a day. But lately, whenever he did something like that, she didn't mind. She honestly though it was sweet. But he had been acting really weird lately too. They harldy ever argued anymore, and he was always doing or saying something to make her feel better. Hermione honestly couldn't put her finger on it. She looked over at the boys at watched them for a little while.

**There's something sweet**

**And almost kind**

**But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined**

**And now he's dear**

**And so I'm sure**

**I wonder why I didn't see it there before**

"Knight to E5." Ron said, watching the little chess piece move across the board. As Harry was deciding his move, Ron looked over at the girls and saw Hermione was looking back at him. He wasn't sure what had been going on lately, but things were definately different. He and Hermione were hardly ever fighting like they used to, and he seemed to always find something nice to say or do for her. It really was weird.

_She glanced this way_

_Across the hall._

_And when we touched she didn't shudder, not at all._

_No it can't be_

_I'll just ignore_

_But then she's never looked at me that way before._

"Ron...Ron...Ron!" Harry shouted. Ron snapped out of his daze and looked at his best friend.

"What?" he asked. Harry rolled his eyes.

"It's your turn." he said. Rob blushed and turned around to get a better view of the chess board.

Finally Hermione had finished her essay. She got up and stretched her arms, relieving the stress they had been put under from all the writing.

"Anyone wanna come for a walk?" she asked. Both Sarah and Ginny declined. They still had another roll of parchment to finish. Hermione shrugged and walked over to the boys.

"Do you guys wanna come for a walk?" she asked.

"I'd love to. But I've just remembered I still have about half a parchment worth of writing to do." Harry said. Hermione sighed and looked at Ron.

"Uhh...sure." he said. Hermione smiled and went to get her coat. When they were ready, She and Ron went down into thr castle grounds and enjoyed a nice walk in the snow. Surprisingly, they found themselves talking about a wide variety of things. What they wanted to do after school, their hopes and dreams for the future, just different things.

**New and a bit alarming**

**Who'd have ever thought that this could be?**

**True that he's no Prince Charming**

**But there's something in him that I simply didn't see**

"Hey, you two!" Harry called out to the girls. Sarah and Ginny looked up and found Harry waving for them to come over to the window. They put their books aside and wandered over to the window to have a look at what he was pointing at. There, down below, they could see Ron and Hermione walking and laughing.

"I knew it." Sarah laughed.

Well, who'd have thought?

**_Well, bless my soul_**

Well, who'd have known?

**_Well, who indeed?_**

And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?

_**It's so peculiar.**_

_**We'll wait and see a few days more**_

_**There may be something there that wasn't there before**_

You know, perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before

**_There may be something there that wasn't there before_**


	8. Forget about Love

**A/N: Here we are, another Disney/Harry Potter Songfic. REVIEW and let me know what you think.**

**This is 'Forget about Love' from the Disney's Aladdin: Return of Jafar.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters, they belong to JK Rowling. The song belongs to Disney and I own Rielle West.**

Normal: Story. **Bold: Lily. Bold underlined: James** _Italics: Rielle. _underlined: Sirius. **_Bold Italics: Both_**

James Potter and Lily Evans were lounging in the common room one afternoon, when the portrait door opened and one of their best friends stormed in angrily. Lily sighed to herself and sat up properly as Rielle stormed over to the couch and sat down angrily. They could see the tears falling down her cheeks.

"I gather that your vision was correct?" Lily wondered. Rielle crossed her arms.

"I really do hate it!" she said. James and Lily looked at each other helplessly. Rielle had confided in them that she had had a vision of boyfriend of three years, Sirius Black, with another girl, but didn't want to believe it, knowing that her visions weren't always one hundred percent correct.

"I know you do, but think about it. If you didn't have your visions, you wouldn't have been able to see him with her." Lily said.

Rielle sighed and hid her face in her hands. Truth was, Rielle had just had a huge fight with Sirius. She was downstairs looking for him when she found him with another girl. He tried to tell her that it was nothing, but she had known his for too long, and had seen him pull the same stunt over and over again with other women. They both shouted at each other and Ri ran back to the common room, leaving him standing in the hallway.

"But why? I mean, I though we were happy." Ri sobbed. Lily sighed and looked up at her boyfriend.

"What should we do?" she whispered. James thought about it. There had to be a way to get them back together...they had already been through so much already.

"I have an idea." he said.

"I'm sure he had a good reason, Ri." James said. Rielle sighed in frustration.

"But he didn't have to lie to me!" she said.

"You are so right, Ri. I mean, It is Sirius Black. You know what he's like." she said. "If it's going to be like this, maybe you should just find someone else. If he's throwing everything he has away like that, who needs him? Just forget about him." Lily said.

**Forget about that guy  
Forget about the way you fell into his eyes  
Forget about his charms  
Forget about the way he held you in his arms**

Rielle absentmindedly rubbed her arms, imagining Sirius there and holding her close to him. She smiled weakly remembering the warmth she felt when they were together. She quickly snapped out if it, and remembered that she was angry with him. She honestly felt like throwing something at those two. She grabbed a couch cushion and tried to hit them repeatedly.

**Walking on air's obnoxious  
The thrill  
The chill  
Will make you nauseous  
And you'll never get enough  
Just forget about love!**

"You think it's working?" Lily whispered. James smiled and nodded.

**Forget about romance  
Forget about the way your heart begins to dance**

With a wave of her wand, Lily created an illusion of Sirius, calling out Rielle's name. Ri smiled and gazed lovingly at his face. But when she reached out and tried to touch him, he vanished into thin air, snapping her out of her daze.

**Then you feel the blush  
When he's spouting out some sentimental mush**

Rielle felt the blush rising to her cheeks, as she remembered those nights she and Sirius snuck out and sat under the stars. He'd hold her close, and point out the constellations while whispering in her ear...he really made her feel loved. Rielle sighed in frustration and grabbed a book from the table. But James walked by and snatched it from her hands before running away. Ri ran after him and he pulled her over to the window. Down below, they could see Sirius sitting by the lake, his head resting in his hands.

**Love really is revolting!  
It's even worse than when you're moulting  
Enough of this fluff!  
Just forget about love!**

Rielle sighed. No matter how much she wanted to be angry at him...she couldn't bring herself to do it. She loved him more than anything. Maybe there was a reasonable explanation as to why he was with her...but Lily was right...that was Sirius. She sighed again and climbed up onto the windowsill, gazing out at the beautiful view of the castle grounds and the black lake...and him.

_I had almost forgotten the way it felt  
When he held out his hand for mine  
My heart all a-flutter_

**Oh, how I shudder**

_The first time we kissed_

Ri laughed at the memory. Their first kiss was in detention after they were sent to clean the Defence Against the Dark Arts room. They were mucking about when they realized their faces were inches apart.

**It won't be missed!  
Forget about 'is touch**

_I can't forget about his touch_

**In the scheme of things,  
It doesn't matter much**

_It matters so much_

**You're better on your own  
A meal becomes a banquet  
When you eat alone**

_Hmm-mm-mm-mm_

Rielle smiled and jumped from the windowsill and raced out of the common room. James and Lily looked at each other before running after her. She raced down the stairs, through the hallways and out into the castle grounds.

"What happened to being angry with him?" James wondered. Rielle looked out at the lake and watched Sirius sitting there alone. Ri smiled and turned to her friends.

**_Love's filled with compromises_**

**And don't you hate those big surprises?**

_A cozy rendezvous_

**Oh, please!**

_Candlelight for two_

**Oh, geez!****  
**

_Look you're calling my bluff!_

_(I can't)_ **(Just)** **_forget about love!_**

Ri wandered over to the edge of the lake humming to herself. Sirius noticed the familiar voice and turned around, surprised to see Rielle there.

"Uhh... Ri." he said, jumping up as quick as he could. "I'm sorry. I should have..."

"Sirius, you don't have to explain." she said, holding her finger against his lips to silence him. Instead, he reached inside his pocket and pulled out a small box. Inside, was a beautiful heat shaped necklace.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." he said. Rielle was speechless. Sirius smiled and fastened the necklace around his girlfriend's neck.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?" he wondered. Rielle smiled at him.

_I can't forget about my heart_

I can't forget about my heart

_And how it felt  
To fall for you right from the start_

Rielle laughed and ran behind a tree by the lake. Sirius smirked and chased after her.

I'm still falling

_Whatever we may do_

Whatever we may do

She reached down and splashed him with some water. He tried to grab her again but she ran off just before he could.

_You are here for me,  
And I'll be there for you_

Rielle saw him look past the tree in search for her and jumped out, landing in his arms.

I'll be there

_**To wish, to want, to wander  
To find the sun  
Through rain and thunder**_

Sirius laughed and lifted her up high in his arms, spinning her around. Finally he carefully brought her back down and held her close to him.

A cozy rendezvous

_Yes, please!_

Candlelight for two

**Oh, geez!  
Enough is enough!**

The couple turned and saw Lily and James watching happily, with James pretending to be sick. Lily laughed and playfully slapped him. Sirius and Rielle laughed before turning the attention back to each other.

**_We can't forget about love!_**

"I love you, Ri." Sirius said, resting his forehead against hers. Rielle smiled.

"I love you too." she said. Sirius smiled and leaned in, capturing her lips in a loving kiss.


	9. We are One

**A/N: Hi Everyone. Yay...It's another HP/Disney Fic! -insert applause here-.**

**This one was a little difficult to write, in the beginning. I wanted to write a fic with Harry showing his doubts over the upcoming war, and showing that he always had people who believed in him, no matter what. So, please excuse this if it's not that good.**

**The song in this is 'We Are One.' from 'The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride.' I know it's usually sung with Simba and his daughter, but I thought it was a fitting choice with this scenario. So I hope you enjoy. And please REVIEW but no flames please.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from HARRY POTTER or the song. They belong to JK Rowling and Disney. I do, however, own my character, Rielle West.**

Normal: Story. **Bold: Remus. **_Italics: Harry. _Underlined: Sirius. **_Bold Italics: Rielle_**

The night had just settled in over Grimmauld Place and the house was once again quiet. Everyone had left earlier that evening, leaving the house practically empty. Upstairs, two people sat alone in the warmth of each others arms as they rested onm the floor by the fireplace.

"How I've lived thirteen years without you, I'll never know." Sirius said. Rielle smiled and nestled her head in the crook of his neck. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"Just know, I'm not giving you up without a fight." Rielle said. Sirius laughed and kissed the top of her head.

"Same Here, Love." he said, leaning in to kiss her. Rielle smiled and lifted her face higher to reach his. Their lips were inches apart when the door opened.

"You two, you have to come down stairs." Remus said, barging into the room. Sirius groaned in annoyance as Rielle tried to contain her laughter.

"Moony, I swear..." Sirius warned.

"It's Harry." Remus said. Both Rielle and Sirius looked at each other worriedly. Remus waved for them to follow as he went back out the door.. Sirius sighed and got up off the floor, extending his hand to Rielle.

"Just like old times, one of them always barging in." she said. Sirius nodded.

"Always one of them, bloody prats..." he said.

"I heard that." Remus said. Sirius rolled his eyes and draped his arm around her waist as they made their way to their friend.

"What's wrong with him?" Sirius asked.

"He's having second thoughts about it all. The war, Voldemort...everything. He keeps saying that he can't do it." Remus explained. The three made their way downstairs and found their young charge in the kitchen, his head resting in his hands on the table.

"Harry, sweetheart. What's wrong?" Rielle wondered, walking over to her Godson.

"I can't do this anymore, Ri." Harry said. "I can't save the world. I'm just a kid."

"You're not just a kid, Harry." Sirius said, resting his hand on the back of Rielle's chair. The 16 year old rolled his eyes.

"I know. I'm 'The Boy who Lived' or 'The Chosen One'...one of those ridiculous names that I'm known as these days." Harry said. Rielle smiled and shook her head.

"Those are just titles, darling. I know you probably get tired of me saying this, but you're one of the few genuine people left in this world. You posses talents that many people seem to lack...and I'm not talking about magic or skills. Bravery, decency, loyalty...love. Those things don't just come around everyday." She said.

"Elle's right, Harry." Remus added. "We know exactly what you are capable of. And we know you can do this."

"But...but what if I can't?" Harry wondered. Sirius sighed.

"Harry, you can't live your life by 'what if's'. Believe me...I know." he said. Harry looked up at his Godfather, trying to figure out what he meant.

"Twelve years behind bars gives you a long time to think." Sirius explained. " Of course I thought about your parents, and Moony and Rielle...and you. But most of that time, I spent thinking about what could have been. I found myself asking the same question over and over again... 'What If?' " Sirius was now aware that he had everyone's attention.

"What do you mean? What kind of what if's?" Harry wondered, hoping that he wasn't overstepping.

"What if I had married your Godmother when I had the chance? What if someone else was chosen as the Secret Keeper? What if there was a way that we could have changed life's course...wouldthings have turned out different?" Sirius said. The other three fell completely silent. Rielle put her hand on his reassuringly. Sirius smiled and lifted it to his lips, kissing it gently.

"We all believe in you, Harry. We know you can do this." Rielle said. "We know you're scared and you don't understand a lot of this. But know this...We all love you, and we'll be here every step of the way." she said. Both Sirius and Remus nodded in agreement.

**As you go through life you'll see  
There is so much that we  
Don't understand  
And the only thing we know  
Is things don't always go  
The way we planned**

Harry nodded his head in total agreement. It was true. Over the years, so many things have failed to go on as planned. But, somehow, they usually worked out in the end.

**But you'll see every day  
That we'll never turn away  
When it seems all your dreams come undone  
We will stand by your side  
Filled with hope and filled with pride  
We are more than we are  
We are one**

What Remus was telling him was starting to make sense. He knew that they weren't ever going to leave his side. These people had raised him his entire life. He knew they loved him...and they were going to stand by his side when the time came to fight. But somehow, Harry still felt as if he was alone in all of this. Afterall, he was the one who ltimately had to defeat Voldemort. Can he trust himself to make the right decisions? The fate of the entire Wizarding world had fallen onto his shoulders...and his alone. He wished that his parents could have been there to talk him through it.

_If there's so much I must be  
Can I still just be me  
The way I am?  
Can I trust in my own heart  
Or am I just one part  
Of some big plan?_

Sirius placed a comforting hand on his Godson's shoulder. It wasn't fair that this young boy had been thrusted into a world where good and evil were at a constant battle. It was worse that this young boy was the one who determined the fate of this world. At his age, Sirius was just worried about passing exams, and girls...nothing like this. He knew that it would have been easier if Lily and James could have been there. They would have known the right thing to tell their son now...they always did. But in a way...they had always been there. They were in his heart...in Monny's and Rielle's...and especially Harry's.

Even those who are gone  
Are with us as we go on  
Your journey has only begun  
Tears of pain, tears of joy  
One thing nothing can destroy  
Is our pride, deep inside  
We are one

"I should have known never to doubt you guys. Harry laughed. The three adults laughed.

"All these years and you're just figuring that out now?" Remus wondered.

"You go that right, kiddo. We're family. And here for you no matter what...always." Rielle smiled as she kissed her Godson's head.

_**We are one, you and I  
We are like the earth and sky  
One family under the sun  
All the wisdom to lead  
All the courage that you need  
You will find when you see  
We are one**_

Harry smiled. Sure, he was still scared as anything about the war. But now he knew he had people around him who loved him. He had his friends, he had Remus, his Godparents...and his parents, standing by his side, and they would be with him every step of the way. They were his family. They were one.


	10. Colours of the Wind

**A/N: Hi, it's me again. I've been thinking about how to write this one out, but haven't had much luck with ideas until the other night. It didn't really turn out how I pictured it, but then again...hardly anything does. By the way, I saw the new Harry Potter film last night... LOVED IT SO MUCH!**

**Alright, this is 'Colours of the Wind' from Disney's 'Pocahontas.' (Excuse my spelling, on things like 'colour'...remember I'm Australian.) And is relevant to Draco Malfoy and my OC Sarah Rennings. Now, this is actually based on the starting plot for my upcoming story 'Sense of Belonging', where Malfoy is sent to stay with Sarah for two weeks during the summer before their seventh year. If you want any information on that story, or if you have ideas/suggestions... let me know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The characters, except for Sarah Rennings and her family... I own them. I also don't own the song, that belongs to Disney but I changed some lyrics to match. I do also own the plot. Enjoy and please remember to REVIEW and tell me what you think...and if you have more suggestions for more songfics or pairings.**

It's amazing what time can do to people. You're used to feeling one way then all of a sudden, everything changes.

Well, Sarah Rennings was starting to understand just that. It had been a week since her parents had surprised her with her sworn enemy, Draco Malfoy having to stay in her house for two weeks, and she was starting to notice more and more about him. Of course, the insults and the arrogant behaviour were still there, I mean, come on...it is Malfoy afterall. But Sarah couldn't help but wonder, if there was something more to him.

On this particular day, Sarah was lounging in her room, reading, while Malfoy was surveying the photo frames that covered the shelves and tables. She unfortunatly, had to deal with him just waltzing into her room, she didn't really trust him to be alone in her house...not that he would leave her much anyway.

"I still don't know how you can be friends with those...people." Malfoy said, eyeing a photo of her and her friends. Sarah rolled her eyes.

"There's nothing wrong with them. Besides...they're nothing like you." she said, flipping the page of her book. Malfoy snorted and picked up another frame. It was one taken in their fourth year, when she went to the Yule Ball with George Weasley.

"Father says you act too much like those people...you come from a high class pureblood family. He says you're far above that." he said. Sarah closed her book and turned to face him. She might have seen the makings of a different side to him...but he wasn't completely changed.

"Above that? Unlike some people, I don't care about blood. You can't always tell a person from who their family is." she said. She sometimes wondered how her parents could be friends with the Malfoys. The families were nothing alike. Her parents were two of the ost loving people she knew, much like the Weasleys, also close friends of her parents.

_You think I'm an ignorant savage  
And you've been so many places  
I guess it must be so  
But still I cannot see  
If the savage one is me  
How can there be so much that you don't know?  
You don't know_

Sarah sighed and walked out of the room. Malfoy looked at her before walking out of the room to follow her. Running down the stairs, he eventually saw her sitting on the grass outside. He walked out and stood beside her, wondering what she was doing.

"Have you ever thought about anything other than blood status, Draco?" she asked, daring to use his first name. Draco thought about it for a moment, before sitting down beside her.

"A little." he shrugged. It was true. On occasion, he thought about what it would be like to see the world through different eyes... his own eyes, not his fathers. Sarah turned to look at him, trying to figure out what he was thinking.

_You think you own whatever land you land on  
The Earth is just a dead thing you can claim  
But I know every rock and tree and creature  
Has a life, has a spirit, has a name_

Sarah grabbed her wand out and drew a circle, making a portrait apear of the Malfoy family, right in front of Draco's eyes. He looked at it, before pulling out his own wand, and waving it, making the picture vanish into thin air.

_You think the only people who are people  
Are the people who look and think like you  
But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger  
You'll learn things you never knew you never knew_

_Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon  
Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned?  
Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains?  
Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?  
Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?_

Sarah took his hand, still holding his wand, taking him by complete surprise. She moved it around, tracing a pattern in the sky, making different colours using the wind.

_Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest  
Come taste the sunsweet berries of the Earth  
Come roll in all the riches all around you  
And for once, never wonder what they're worth_

"See, there are treasures out there, without the need to buy them." Sarah said, lying down on the lawn and watching the sunset. Draco smiled, and rested his arms behind his head, relaxing properly for the first time in ages. He turned his head to look at Sarah. She knew of all the simple things in life. She didn't need all that material junk. He could tell that she was happy, just with her friends, especially Potter, Weasley and Granger. Maybe he was wrong about everything...he couldn't be...could he?

"I've never noticed...but I can see different things in all those clouds up there." Draco said.

"Like what?" Sarah asked, smiling to herself.

"I see a phoenix." he said simply.

_The hippogriff and the owl are my brothers  
The thestral and the phoenix are my friends  
And we are all connected to each other  
In a circle, in a hoop that never ends_

Finally, the sky grew dark and a large full moon filled the sky. At that moment, Sarah thought about Remus, she always did during the full moon. She got up off the grass and just stood there, gazing into the moonlight.

_How high will the sycamore grow?  
If you cut it down, then you'll never know  
And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon_

_For whether we are white or copper skinned  
We need to sing with all the voices of the mountains  
We need to paint with all the colors of the wind_

Draco grinned and pulled out his wand once again. He waved it, just as Sarah had done before, and made all different colours. Sarah smiled. He was finally starting to understand.

_You can own the Earth and still  
All you'll own is Earth until  
You can paint with all the colors of the wind_

"Maybe you were right." he said. Sarah looked up at him and smiled, before walking back towards the house. Draco smirked to himself before taking one last look at the moon, and following her.

It's amazing what time can do to people. You're used to feeling one way then all of a sudden, everything changes.

Draco Malfoy had grown up knowing only one way of life. The Pureblood way. But maybe, just maybe, there was a chance for him to know more. And maybe, she was the one to show him how. But now, Sarah taught him to paint with all the colours of the wind. Perhaps she could teach him to see the world...through his own eyes.


	11. Can you feel the Love Tonight

**A/N: Woot! Another songfic! haha. Sorry I haven't been updating these as often as I should. But they are getting a little more difficult to write :P **

**Also, I've had another idea for a series of songfics; Still based on Harry Potter, but using everyday songs and mostly those from Movies/Musicals. I've been going through my iPod and have been able to match scenarios to go with the characters plus my OCs [I've come up with a fair few about Sirius and Rielle :P ] But I'm not sure whether to start it or not in fear of ruining the 2 Harry Potter stories I had yet to post. So PM me or Review and let me know**

**Anyways, this is 'Can You Feel the Love Tonight' from Disney's 'The Lion King.' This one is based around an interpretation about how Lily and James are slowly (cant stress that enough) realizing their feelings for each other. I've changed some of the words around to fit the story and have cut Peter out of it completely because, well...who likes him, honestly? And none of my OC's this time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song or the characters. They belong respectfully to Disney and JK Rowling (If I had it my way, I'd own the Marauders XD) Anyways, hope you like it.**

**Story - **Normal **Sirius - **_Italics _**Remus - **underlined **James - Bold Lily - bold underlined Sirius/Remus - _Bold Italic_**

It was a cold night during the Christmas break of 1977, and the students had gone home for the holidays. However, there were four that remained in the Gryffindor common room. sitting quitely on one of the couches, Remus Lupin was reading, miding his own business. His friend, Sirius Black on the other hand, was leaning against the wall, watching intently at a couple that sat quietly by the window.

"It's not normal." he mumbled, shaking his head. Remus wasn't at all surprised by the comment. He simply sighed and turned the page of his book, his eyes not once leaving the page.

"Get over it, Sirius." he said. Sirius scowled at his friend before turning to watch the others. For a few months now, hostilities between James Potter and Lily Evans had grown smaller. No longer did they adress each other by Last name only. No longer did James constantly annoy her with pleas for dates, or confessing that they were meant to be. Now they were just...dare I say it? They were friends. Everyone had noticed the change, and had welcomed it graciously...all but one.

Sirius was convinced that, somehow, the growing friendship between the Head Boy and Girl, would eventually tear the Marauders apart. And there was no way he was ever going to let that happen. Everyone knew about how James felt for Lily, as much as he tried to convince them all that his feelings had changed. But now it seemed that a certain redhead, could possibly return the feelings.

He groaned in annoyance and sat down on the couch beside his friend.

I_ can see what's happ'ning_

"What are you babbling about Padfoot?" Remus wondered.

_And they don't have a clue!_

"Who doesn't have a clue about what?" he asked, closing his book.

_They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line..._

_Our trio's down to two_

"Oh god not this again." Remus sighed, slapping his book to his head.

_The sweet caress of twilight_

_There's magic everywhere_

_And with all this romantic atmosphere_

_Disaster's in the air_

James and Lily sat together on one of the window seats on the opposite side of the common room. Over the last couple of months, things had been different. Lily couldn't help but wonder...was James Potter finally growing up? She never really noticed the change untill Professor Binns paired them up for an assignment together. He had been nothing but polite and cutious and he stopped asking her out on a date every minute. For once, he seemed like a normal guy. Maybe, just maybe, there could be a chance.

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_The peace the evening brings_

_The world, for once, in perfect harmony_

_With all its living things_

James sat on the couch, going over his Charms essay. Last year, if you told him that he would be doing homework during the holidays, he would have laughed in your face and thought you were completely insane. But lately, he found himself wanting to do better in class. James looked out of the corner of his eye and glanced at the redhead sitting beside him.

By the end of their 6th year, James had convinced himself that he was over trying to impress Lily, and no longer felt the same feelings anymore. But lately, as their new-found friendship grew, James found all those old feelings returning. But he couldn't tell her...not after everything that had happened. If he told her that he still loved her, it would surely ruin what they had now...something that was so much better than their 'relationship' before.

**So many things to tell her**

**But how to make her see**

**The truth of how I feel? Impossible!**

**She'd turn away from me**

Lily glanced up from her book and looked over at James beside her. It was true, he had changed. Before this year all Lily could see was the arrogant prat who pranked people for the hell of it, including herself and her [now ex-] best friend. But now that things were different...she was now able to see him in a new light.

She could now see that her friends had been right; James was incredibly handsome, even with his wild hair that nothing seemed to tame. Lily could now see that behind the selfish pretense and abnormally big head of his, James Potter was a sweet guy, who was very protective over those he loved and cared about.

Without realizing it, Lily wondered what it would be like to be one of those people. James had tried his best to convince her that he no longer wanted to be something more than friends. But Lily wondered if he really meant it. She wondered if she wanted him to mean it.

**He's holding back, he's hiding**

**But what, I can't decide**

**Why won't he be the guy I know he is**

**The guy I see inside?**

**_Can you feel the love tonight?_**

**_You needn't look too far_**

**_Stealing through the night's uncertainties_**

**_Love is where they are_**

_And if he falls in love tonight_

_It can be assumed_

His carefree days with us are history

_**In short, our pal is doomed.**_


	12. What Dreams are Made of

**A/N: Hey All! I thought I would post another songfic for you while I was off school feeling sick. [hey, beats homework any day :P] Anyways, I wasn't sure whether to post this as a disney fic or one of my Musical fics, but since it's Lizzie McGuire I thought I should post it here.**

**On that note, I am going to be posting a new songfic series soon, like I mentioned last chapter. If you have any ideas or suggestions for songs from Movies/Musicals, let me know, i have heaps planned for those :)**

**Okay, this chapter is **_**What Dreams are Made of**_** from the Lizzie McGuire movie, and it's starring Draco Malfoy and one of my OC's, Sarah Rennings. Now, this is actually going to be part of my HP Story, **_**Sense of Belonging, **_** which I shall update soon I hope. This is set during the 2 weeks that Draco is forced to stay at Sarah's house. [Also, if you have any ideas for that story, please let me know! The sooner I get ideas, the sooner I can start posting it!]**

**Hope you enjoy and remember to REVIEW...it realy helps and shows that people do appreciate my work :)**

Draco: _Italics _ Sarah: **Bold **Both: _**Bold Italics**_

Sarah gently moved her fingers across the ivory keys as she listened to the music coming from her piano. She had been trying to perfect this one song for months now, but she never seemed to be able to get it right. Just as she arrived at the chorus, her hands fumbled once again. Sighing to herself, Sarah hit the keys in frustration.

"I'm never gonna get this." she mumbled to herself. She straightened her position and started playing the intro once again.

"What are you playing?" a voice said from behind her. Sarah jumped, and hit the keys loudly once more. She heard someone laugh behind her and turned to see Malfoy leaning in the doorway. His usual ignorant smirk adorned his face.

"Don't do that!" Sarah said angrilly. But he simply ignored her comment.

"What are you playing?" he repeated. Sarah turned to face the piano once again and shuffled her piles of sheet music.

"Just a song." she said.

"Obivously." Malfoy said sarcastically. Sarah sighed.

"I've been trying to get this song right for ages now...but it doesn't always work out." she said. She began playing it again, yet still messed up at exactly the same spot.

"You're obviously not very good." Malfoy teased. Sarah turned to face him and scowled.

"If it's that easy, by all means, Draco, you try it." she said. Malfoy screwed up his face in disgust.

"Not a chance." he said, turned around and went to head upstairs. Sarah smiled to herself and started making chicken noised. Malfoy stopped immediately.

"What was that?" he asked. Sarah looked up at him innocently.

"Oh, nothing. I was just suggesting that you were a chicken." she smiled. Malfoy groaned and stalked back over to the piano. Sarah smiled triumphantly and moved over so that he had room to sit down. She grabbed the sheet music and placed it in front of him. Malfoy glanced at it quickly before he started playing. Sarah was amazed.

"See, not difficult at all, Rennings." He said smugly. Sarah glared at him. They sat in silence as he played for a few more minutes before he spoke.

"So, are theyre words to this or is it just music?" He wondered. It didn't take Sarah long to figure out what he meant.

"No! No, no, no." she said, starting to get up off the seat. "There's no way in hell that I'm singing."

"Now who's the chicken?" Malfoy smirked. Sarah groaned and sat back down. Malfoy grinned and started playing again. Sarah took a deep breath. She hardly ever sang in front of people. The only people who had heard her singing were her parents, Harry and the Weasley twins, although the last two found out by accident. Malfoy read the lyrics as his fingers moved silently across the keys.

_Have you ever seen such a beautiful night_

Sarah took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She didn't want to see the look on his face when she started singing.

**I could almost kiss the stars for shining so bright**

Malfoy stared at her in shock. He didn't expect her to actually be able to sing. After so many years of knowing her...he had never figured it out. He was just doing this to annoy her. She actually sounded good, much to his surprise. Luckily she wasn't looking...he couldn't stop looking at her.

_When i see you smile and i go oh oh oh_

**I would never want to miss this**

_In my heart, I know what this is_

Finally, Sarah opened her eyes. Never had she thought that she would be sitting at her piano, singing a love ballad with Draco Malfoy of all people. He wasn't actually that bad either.

**This is what dreams are made of**

_This is what dreams are made of_

**I've got**

_**Somewhere i belong**_

**I've got**

At that moment, although she wasn't completely sure why, Sarah turned to look at him. Instantly, her green eyes met his stormy grey. For some odd reason, she found that she couldn't look away...and it didn't look like Malfoy was putting up much of a fight either.

_**Somebody to love**_

_This what dreams are made of_

As Malfoy played the final notes of the song, Sarah tore her eyes away swiftly for a moment, letting a curtain of her long, red hair shield her face. The two stayed silent for a moment, neither one knowing what to say.

"You...you never told me that you could sing." Malfoy said finally. Sarah looked up at him, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"You never asked." she said quietly. Malfoy turned and looked at the keys, avoiding her gaze.

"You're really good." He said, almost inaudible. Sarah laughed.

"Yeah right." She said.

"No...really." Malfoy said. Sarah rolled her eyes and got up from her seat. She was about to head into the kitchen when something grabbed her. She turned and saw Malfoy holding onto her wrist. Both stared at their hands touching then looked up at each other. After a moment, Sarah pulled away.

"I...uhh...I gotta go get dinner started." She said, running into the kitchen. Malfoy stared after her, wondering what the hell just happened.


	13. No Matter What

**A/N: Yay! Time for another HP Disney songfic! I've been loving the feedback on these, I'm so glad that so many people are liking them. I've also had a lot of ideas for another songfic series, using songs from movies and musicals. Please, if you have any suggestions for this series or the Musicals one [or a title for that series] please don't hesitate to drop me a line**

**Okay, so this song is **_**No Matter What**_** from the stage version of Beauty and the Beast, which is probably my favourite tale ever…closely followed by Peter Pan :P. This fic focuses on a young Riellé and her Father, talking about struggling to grow up different. Hope you enjoy.**

**[Also, I apologise about the French translations if they are incorrect. I only know a miniscule amount of French and I used an online translator for this. The Translations are at the end.]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's characters, or the song **_** No Matter What. **_** I do, however own Riellé, Arienne and George West.**

Story: Normal George: _Italics_ Riellé: **Bold **Both: _**Bold Italics**_

It was late in the afternoon, and 11 year old Riellé West was on her way home from her friend, Lily's. As she crossed the road, she saw a couple of older kids standing at the corner, aged about twelve. She also noticed that they were staring at her. This wasn't uncommon for her. She knew who she was, and she was proud of it. But sometimes, even after years of going through it, she still couldn't shake the feeling that she got when they stared.

As she passed, she could hear them whispering. That was always the worst…the rumours.

"It's that West girl…the whole family's strange." One of them said.

"Yeah, although her mother's not so weird. Just her and her father." Another said.

'Of course my mother's not so weird,' Riellé thought. "She's just like you. Only she's not ignorant."

"Just look at her …very odd."

Riellé chose to ignore the comments and just kept on walking. She had known that she was a witch from the moment she could comprehend full sentences, and she knew that there would always be talk about her, Muggles always called her weird, or odd, or strange. Even Lily's sister called her a freak. But she was determined not to let it get the better of her.

But even though she had almost become immune to the stares and the whispers, it still affected her…no matter how much she wanted to ignore it. She shook her head free of the thoughts and continued on her way.

"I'm home!" she called out as she entered the house. She placed her jacket and scarf on the coat rack and threw her bag aside as she went into the kitchen.

"Vous êtes-vous amusés, ma chéri?" Arienne wondered. Riellé nodded and kissed her mother's cheek.

"Oui Maman. Avez-vous vu papa?" she asked.

"Oui, il est à l'étude." Her mother replied.

"Merci Maman." Riellé said as she left the kitchen. Sure enough, she found her father in the study, reading.

"Dad?" she asked. George looked up from his book and smiled.

"Hello, Darling. Come on in." he said. Riellé smiled and walked inside. George closed his book and patted the seat beside him.

"How's Lily?" he asked as his daughter sat down.

"She's fine." Riellé said. "Slowly getting used to the idea of having magic." George nodded and opened his book once more. The two sat in a comfortable silence for a matter of moments.

"Dad, do you think I'm...odd?" Riellé wondered suddenly. George looked up at her with a look of confusion on his face.

"My daughter odd? Where did you get an idea like that?" he wondered.

"I don't know. It's just that, well, people talk." Riellé said. George looked at her and then figured out what she was talking about.

"what did they say this time?" he wondered. Riellé shrugged.

"Nothing specific." She said.

"Ri, you know who you are, that's nothing to be ashamed of." George said. Riellé looked up at her father and shook her head.

"I'm not ashamed of being a witch, Dad." She said. "I just wish that people wouldn't be so judging."

"They're just jealous." George said. Riellé rolled her eyes. "Trust me, soon, you're going to have so many friends at Hogwarts; friends who will stick by you no matter what."

_No, we're not odd, it's true  
No family ever saner  
Except one uncle who...well, maybe let that pass  
In all you say or do  
You couldn't make it plainer  
You are your mother's daughter; therefore you are class.  
_

Riellé looked up at her father and smiled. He always tried to make her feel better no matter what was wrong.

**So I should just accept  
I'm simply not like them?  
**_  
They are the common herd  
And you should take my word  
You are unique: crème de la crème  
No matter what you do  
I'm on your side  
And if my point of view  
Is somewhat misty-eyed  
There's nothing clearer in my life  
Than what I wish and feel for you  
And that's a lot...  
No matter what_

Riellé grinned. She was always told that she was so much like her father, but why couldn't she be strong like him and not care what people thought of her. After all, he knew what she was going through, having gone through it himself when he was younger.

**No matter what they say  
You make me proud  
I love the funny way  
You stand out from the crowd**

_It's my intention my invention  
Shows the world out there one day  
Just what we've got...  
_

_**No matter what  
**_  
_Now some may say all fathers just exaggerate_

**That every daughter's great?  
**  
_You are!_

**And every daughter tends to say her father's tops**

_She pulls out all the stops  
To praise him  
_  
**And quite rightly!  
**

It's true. They had gone through so much over the years, dealing with their magic, and Riellé living a life as both a witch and a regular girl. But she now knew that her family would be there for her no matter what.

_No matter what the pain  
We've come this far  
I pray that you remain  
Exactly as you are  
This really is a case of father knowing best  
_

**And daughter too!  
**  
_You're never strange_

**Don't ever change  
**  
_**You're all I've got  
No matter what.**_

Riellé smiled once more. Her father always knew what to say to make her feel better. She jumped out of her seat and hugged her father tightly.

"Thanks Dad." She smiled. George grinned and hugged her back.

"My pleasure darling." He said.

**Four years later**

It was late in the afternoon, and 15 year old Riellé West was on her way home from her friend, Lily's. As she crossed the road, she saw a couple of kids standing at the corner, a little older than she was. She also noticed that they were staring at her. This wasn't uncommon for her. She knew who she was, and she was proud of it. But sometimes, even after years of going through it, she still couldn't shake the feeling that she got when they stared.

"it's that West girl again…the whole family's strange." One of them said.

"Look at her, there's something weird about her."

"Look at the way they're with her."

"Oi! What the hell are you staring at?!" a voice called from in front of her. Riellé smiled as she saw James talking to the girls. "Oh, I get it! I'm that incredibly good looking that you can't bear to look away."

"Prongs, will you stop acting like such an idiot?" Remus wondered.

"He can't, its habit by now." Riellé laughed. James turned around and stuck his tongue out at her before facing the front again. Sirius grinned and tightened his grip on her waist.

"You alright, love?"He whispered in her ear. Riellé looked up at him and nodded.

"I'm fine." She smiled, kissing his cheek.

Riellé was grateful for everything…especially her family and friends who would do anything for her…No Matter What.

**French Translations – **

vous êtes-vous amusés, ma chéri ? - did you have a good time, my darling?

Oui Maman. Avez-vous vu papa?? – yes mum. have you seen dad?

Oui, il est à l'étude - Yes, He's in the study

Merci Maman – Thank you mum


	14. Baby Mine

**A/N: Hey All! Here's another Disney HP Songfic for you :) I'm so sorry that I haven't updated these sooner, but I've had a fair bit of stuff on at the moment. Also, I'm hoping to start my Musicals/HP Songfics soon...I have some planned...all I need is a title, so if anyone has any ideas, let me know.**

**Okay, this is a cute little Lily/Harry songfic, set to _Baby Mine _from Disney's Dumbo. I was going to add more James in this one, but I thought that it would be cute for a mother/son fic. But I do wanna write one about Harry and James, so if there are any ideas for that, or any other suggestions [songs and or pairings] please let me know. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. I also don't own the song Baby Mine. I just write these for fun :)**

Lily Potter was exhausted. She had been running around all day; answering owls from her friends, making sure the baby got up out of bed...then making sure he went to wake their son. Then she had to make sure that the house was tidy, give Harry his bottle, make lunch, yell at James for putting their son on that broomstick that Sirius gave him, put Harry down for a nap, have at least a moment or so to see James, wake Harry up, make dinner, tell James to give Harry a bath, clean up the mess from the previous, kiss harry goodnight and climb into bed. It was a typical day in the Potter house.

She was thankful when everything was done and she and James could finally get some well-deserved sleep. They were out as soon as their heads hit their pillows. Both of them knew that there were responsibilities with having a family; they were reminded of that everyday. They loved being parents more than anything, but sometimes they couldn't help but think back to only a year before.

Lily was brought out of her dreams by the sound of cries coming from down the hall. She sighed deeply as she felt James turn onto his side beside her.

"Do you want me to get him?" he asked, half asleep. Lily shook her head.

"I've got him." She said as she pulled herself up off the bed. James nodded his head sleepily before turning around again. He mumbled something about Gryffindor winning the house cup by 150 points or something like that.

She knew she wouldn't get a coherent answer from him, so she wondered what the point was. Walking over to their dresser, she wrapped her dressing gown around her before walking down the hall.

When she walked into Harry's room, she was met with the sight of her one year old son, sitting up in his cot, holding onto the bars for dear life. At the sound of footsteps, he looked up and saw his mother leaning over the cot. Immediately his arms were in the air, begging her to pick him up and comfort him.

"Shhh." Lily said, picking the infant up out of the cot. "It's alright, Harry." Harry nestled his head in the crook of her neck as she held him close.

"What's the matter, sweetheart?" Lily whispered as she walked over to the rocking chair by the window. "Did you have a bad dream?"

The boy looked up at his mother with big green eyes, mirroring her own as his lip began to tremble with another threatening sob. Lily smiled and ran her hand through his messy black hair, the infamous trademark of his beloved father.

"Don't worry Harry. I won't let those bad dreams get you...I promise." She cooed, rocking back and forth in the chair. Lily couldn't help smiling. All feelings of annoyance fled instantly when she looked at her son.

"I don't care if you wake us up in the middle of the night, my love." She said. "It's worth it just to look at you. My Baby." She continued to rock peacefully in hopes of trying to get her little one to sleep. But those big green eyes kept staring back at her. Finally, Lily sighed in defeat.

"Come on, Harry. You need to sleep." She said. "Why don't I sing to you?" The toddler clapped his hands together in response. Lily couldn't help but laugh a little.

"You know, your uncle Padfoot used to tell me I can't sing...but I showed him." she said grinning at the memory of her chasing Sirius around the house with a frying pan. Lily settled down and got comfortable in the rocking chair. The pale moonlight added a peaceful glow to the room.

"alright, what to sing." She said. She had tried several Muggle lullabies to try and get him to sleep, but very few worked. Most of the time, it was her, James or one of the Marauders making up random words to sing him to sleep. Lily thought and thought about what to sing, before something came to mind. She moved Harry so that her was comfortable, resting his head close to her heart.

_Baby mine, don't you cry.  
Baby mine, dry your eyes.  
Rest your head close to my heart,  
never to part, baby of mine._

Lily couldn't help thinking about what her son's life would be like. She didn't want him to be teased because of who he was. But she knew she wouldn't have to worry about that. In addition to the number of intimidating witches and wizards who would defend him in a heartbeat, her Harry would grow up not caring...he would have a happy life.

_Little one, when you play,  
pay no heed what they say.  
Let your eyes sparkle and shine,  
never a tear, baby of mine_.

Never could she have imagined it possible to love someone so much. She loved her family. She loved her friends...as mad as they were. She loved her husband; James had her heart for always. But when it came to her son, it was a different kind of love.

_If they knew all about you,  
they'd end up loving you, too.  
All those same people who scold you,  
what they'd give just for the right to hold you._

With the war approaching, it was hard to find those who you could trust. If, and it almost destroyed Lily to think about it, but if something would ever happen to her or James, she knew that her son would be well looked after.

Be it Sirius, the once playboy extraordinaire turned spoiling godfather, whom Harry had wrapped around his little finger. Remus, the kind and caring guardian. The one who loved everyone unconditionally, and would ensure that Harry would be brought up right. Any member of their family would give him the life he deserves.

Lily shook her head free of those thoughts. A smile replaced her look of fear as she glanced down at Harry. His eyes were beginning to droop as a small yawn escaped from his mouth._  
_

_From your hair down to your toes,  
you're not much, goodness knows.  
_With those beautiful eyes and contagious smile, Lily wondered how she ever got to be so lucky; Amazing friends, a loving husband and soul mate, and the most perfect child in the world. Harry kicked his feet, causing her to laugh. She ticked his toes, making him laugh. To Lily, it was the sound of Angels.

_But, you're so precious to me,  
sweet as can be, baby of mine._

Lily looked down once more and saw that Harry was finally asleep. Smiling to herself, she carefully got out of the chair and walked back over to the cot, laying her son down gently. She brushed the hair out of her eyes as she kissed his forehead gently.

"Goodnight, my baby." She whispered. "I love you Harry." And with that, she left the room, leaving the sleeping child to his now horror-free dreams.

James was still asleep when Lily went back to bed...or so she thought. She put her dressing gown aside and climbed under the covers. She turned around to go to sleep when she felt a strong arm wrap itself around her waist.

"Is he okay?" James wondered sleepily. Lily smiled.

"He's perfect." She said. James smiled and kissed his wife before the two settled down for a much needed rest.

_So precious to me,  
sweet as can be, baby of mine._


End file.
